


not quite a surprise

by endlessnighttimesky



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Hair-pulling Kink, M/M, Mild D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:09:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlessnighttimesky/pseuds/endlessnighttimesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles discovers an interesting thing about himself when Derek finally returns home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	not quite a surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Because apparently the Teen Wolf cast can’t even [tweet](http://bodysnatchers-4-ever.tumblr.com/post/37121442116/crying-tbh) without spawning more fanfiction.

Stiles barely gets time to open the door before Derek is all over him, kissing him hard and burying his hands in Stiles’ hair… Wait, what? Since when is there every any hair for Derek to grab?

“Your hair,” Derek says as he pulls back, dumbfounded. “It’s… long.”

Stiles blushes and runs a hand through his hair, still a little self-conscious about the way the brown locks curl over his head. “Yeah,” is all he manages, because Derek is giving him that _look_ , the one that Stiles has figured out translates to  _fuck, you’re beautiful._  Derek never says it out loud, but Stiles is perfectly content with just seeing it in his eyes.

“I didn’t…” Derek trails off.

“You didn’t think you’d been gone that long?” Stiles asks, raising an eyebrow. “Neither did I.”

Derek is quiet as he looks Stiles up and down. He would be ashamed of being so obviously in love with this boy, and maybe he still is, but that doesn’t take away the fact that it’s  _Stiles_. Stiles, who’s been with Derek through pretty much everything, who’s seen him at his worst and been right beside him at his best, Stiles who doesn’t care that Derek turns into a fucking werewolf every full moon. So what if Stiles witnesses Derek being completely indecent; it’s not like it hasn’t happened before.

“I missed you,” Derek says finally, but doesn’t attempt continue where they left off just a moment ago. It’s up to Stiles now.

Stiles made his decision before Derek even left, though, and so he’s on him in a matter of seconds. His long fingers dig into Derek’s jaw as he kisses him, deep but careful.

“I missed you too, sourwolf,” Stiles says, and with that, Derek knows everything’s okay. _They’re_  okay.

They make out for a while more in the hallway, Derek pressing Stiles up against the wall and knocking a painting off it in the process. Neither of them even notice though, because Derek has a thigh between Stiles’ legs and Stiles’ lips are all over Derek’s neck, and it’s just matter of time before Stiles has to push Derek away long enough to pant, “Bedroom.”

Derek is nothing if not fast, and so he’s got Stiles trapped beneath him on the bed before Stiles can even blink.

“No slow, careful reunion love-making then?” Stiles asks as Derek practically rips Stiles’ shirt off his body. “You’re so predictable, babe.”

Derek growls, a real fucking growl, like the ones Stiles can hear coming from the basement once a month. Stiles figures he probably should be scared, but instead finds himself insanely turned on. Whatever. His boyfriend’s a werewolf, it’s not like his life isn’t already weird. If being dominated is a kink for him – well, it’s not the strangest thing he’s ever found himself getting hard at, let’s put it like that.

“I’ll show you predictable,” Derek says, breath hot in Stiles ear before he moves down to sink his teeth into Stiles shoulder, inevitably leaving a mark. Stiles is his territory, always has been, always will be. No one else can have him but Derek.

“Marking me up?” Stiles asks breathlessly as Derek sucks a hickey onto the pale skin of his throat. The smirk in his voice becomes even more obvious as he says, “You’re really fucking territorial, aren’t you?”

Derek pulls back and looks down at Stiles, eyes fierce. He brings a hand up to tangle in Stiles’ hair, then tugs at it firmly until Stiles is arching off the bed below him.

“Don’t pretend you don’t like it,” Derek growls in Stiles’ ear, but most words are lost on Stiles because he’s still overwhelmed by how fucking good it feels have Derek dominate him like that, pulling his hair and trapping him between his body and the mattress. It’s not like Stiles is actually surprised – he always enjoys it when Derek lets the wolf show through, when it’s just this side of too rough. But he still never could’ve predicted his own reaction; the burning feeling in the pit of his stomach, the peace of mind being ordered gives him.

Derek seems to catch onto it now too, because he wraps a few locks around his fingers and pulls again, a little more experimental this time, just to see Stiles’ reaction.

Stiles bucks up again, hipbones pressing into the hard muscle of Derek’s lower stomach, grinding until Derek lets go and he falls limp down onto the mattress, waiting for more.

Even in the dark, he can see Derek grinning from up above him. “Seems like more than one thing has changed,” he says.

Stiles only whimpers, and that’s pretty much explains it all.


End file.
